


Alles Käse

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud hat Geburtstag, und Reno's Geschenk kommt auf den letzten Drücker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles Käse

**Titel:** Alles Käse   
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Warnung:** sollte com werden… <.< ungebetat   
**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno   
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Ich denke nicht, dAss es in der FFVII Welt WeihnAchten gibt und die SAche mit Clouds GeburtstAg wollte ich so oder so mAl schreiben… Ich hAb nur jetzt leider keine Ahnung, ob es so wurde, wie ich es wolle, weil es doch recht unter Hetzte entstAnden ist… *drop* Ich hoffe, mAn versteht, wAs ich mit dem letzten SAtz sAgen wollte. Óo

 **Alles Käse**

Es war der 19. August.

Reno stand nervös am Hafen von Junon und sah zum vierten Mal in dieser Minute auf die Uhr.

Warum musste das Schiff auch zu spät kommen? Warum hatte der Absender ‚es’ nicht schon eher abgeschickt? Und warum musste bei Reno eigentlich alles auf den letzten Drücker passieren?

Hektisch spielte er mit seinem Handy, das er in der rechten Hand hielt und auch dort schaltete er das Licht des Displays an, um die Uhrzeit sehen zu können.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte der Rothaarige. Er hätte dieses verdammte Päckchen vielleicht selbst abholen sollen, dann wäre ihm dieser Stress jetzt erspart geblieben.

Sein Handy klingelte. Es war Elena.

‚Ist das Schiff immer noch nicht da?’

„Nein… sie meinten, es sollte in den nächsten 30 Minuten einlaufen…“ Renos innere Panik war nicht zu überhören.

‚Okay…’, die Blonde am anderen Ende seufzte, ‚Keine Angst, ich warte. Ich geh nur schon mal zum Hubschrauber. Ich drück dir die Daumen…“ Sie legte auf.

Nervös ging der Rothaarige auf und ab, sah wieder auf die Uhr und dann aufs Wasser. Erst riss er die Augen etwas auf, dann kniff er sie zu Schlitzen zusammen, nur um schließlich zu grinsen. Dort am Horizont sah er endlich das lang erwartete Schiff aus Costa del Sol.

„Gott sei Dank…“, murmelte er erleichtert und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das wurde aber auch Zeit…

Gespannt beobachtete er, wie das Schiff immer größer und letztendlich in den Hafen eingewiesen wurde. Es war schon beinahe komisch, dass ausgerechnet auf so einem großen Schiff sein kleines Päckchen sein sollte…

Wieder klingelte sein Handy.

„Ja?“

‚Hey Reno’, es war Tifa, ‚Wann kommst du? Es ist schon fast 17 Uhr…’

„Ja, ich komme bald, mein Päckchen kommt jetzt erst an“, meinte der Rothaarige entschuldigend und holte tief Luft. Hoffentlich dauerte das jetzt nicht mehr so lange…

‚Okay… Er hat sich heute Abend nämlich extra freigenommen, weißt du? Und ich penne bei Elena, hat sie dir das schon gesagt?’

„Ja, meinte sie vorhin… weiß er das schon, dass du heute nicht da bist?“

‚Nein… Ich gehe, kurz bevor du kommst…’

„Ah.“ Reno musste grinsen. „Okay… So… Der Dampfer hat angelegt, jetzt werd ich mal meinen Kurier suchen gehen…“

‚Na dann viel Glück.’

Sie legten auf und Reno machte sich auf den Weg zu der Besatzung, die gerade das Schiff verließ. Einer dieser Matrose hatte sein Päckchen…

Etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich neben Elena die Hubschrauber Tür. Die Blonde schreckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie neben sich sah.

„Da bist du ja endlich…“, brummte sie und wirkte etwas verschlafen.

„Entschuldige, ich musste erst meinen Lieferanten finden…“ Reno legte das kleine Packet neben seinen Sitz und stieg ein. „Na dann heb mal ab… meinst du, wir schaffen das in ner halben Stunde nach Midgar?“

Fast wütend sah Elena den Rothaarigen an, der sich seine Antwort daraufhin selbst gab: „Okay… ich weiß… DU fliegst…“

Er pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und dachte nur daran, wie gut es war, dass es so was wie Sicherheitsgurte gab.

Sie flogen gerade über den Fjord nördlich von Junon, als Elena die Nase rümpfte und skeptisch zu Reno sah.

„Sag mal… was riecht hier eigentlich so… seltsam?“

„Das ist sein Geschenk…“, antwortete Reno, der etwas blass im Gesicht war, ob wegen des recht eigenartigen Geruchs oder wegen Elenas Art zu fliegen, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Die Blonde zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aha… Sein Geschenk…? Ist das nicht etwas… ich weiß nicht, unangebracht, ihm so was zu schenken?“

„Nein, nein.“ Reno setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Er liebt dieses Zeug, nur bekommt er das so selten. Schließlich gibt’s das nur in Costa del Sol… Es gibt natürlich auch Nachgemachten, aber ist halt nicht original und meistens eingefärbt…“

Skeptisch sah Elena den Rothaarigen an. „Seit wann interessiert dich… so was?“

Reno seufzte. „Mir ist das eigentlich total egal… Er hat mir mal einen Vortrag darüber gehalten…“

„So, so…“ Elena schmunzelte. Irgendwie fand er diese ganze Aktion von Reno beinahe rührend, was sie ihm jedoch nicht sagte, sie wollte schließlich nicht eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass sie tot war…

Kurz bevor sie Midgar erreichten, rief Reno Tifa an, damit diese etwa wusste, wann sie gehen konnte und dann war es endlich soweit:

Um kurz vor 7 Uhr abends des 19. Augusts stand Reno mit einem kleinen, eigenartig riechenden Päckchen vor dem Hintereingang des 7th Heaven und klingelte.

Er musste einen Moment warten, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und er Cloud mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßen konnte.

„Hey, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“

Cloud lächelte nur kurz, doch Reno wusste, dass der Blonde auf ihn gewartet hatte und sich freute. Und Cloud wusste, dass Reno es wusste, doch es nie ansprechen würde…

„Hi“, antwortete der Blonde, „Komm rein…“ Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Reno hinein, um dann die Tür schließen zu können.

Im Wohnzimmer übergab Reno Cloud schließlich das kleine Päckchen, das ihm die letzten Tage solch einen Stress bereitet hatte.

Ein bisschen irritiert starrte der Blonde auf die unscheinbare Verpackung und erst, als Reno ungeduldig meinte, er solle es doch endlich aufmachen, öffnete er es.

Vorsichtig faltete er das Papier auseinander, bis eine rote Schachtel zum Vorschein kam, auf der in schnörkeliger Schrift stand: „Der einzig wahre Rotschimmelkäse. Käserei Costa del Sol.“

Cloud wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Er freute sich natürlich riesig, aber er war überrascht, dass Reno ihm den Käse schenkte, wusste er doch, dass der Rothaarige ihn, oder besser, dessen Geruch, nicht sonderlich mochte.

„Danke…“, murmelte Cloud leicht grinsend und gab Reno einen kleinen Kuss.

„Bitte…“ Leicht verlegen kratzte sich Reno am Nacken, bevor er fast flehend meinte: „Aber… du musst ihn ja nicht gleich heute Abend essen, oder?“

„Nein… mach ich nicht.“ Der Blonde grinste breiter. Einmal wegen Renos Bitte und dann weil dieser nicht wusste, dass Cloud am nächsten Tag selber nach Costa del Sol fahren musste…


End file.
